The Black phantoms
by littlennoitra
Summary: :On stand-by:When the two strange phantoms meet, What will happen? Sadiq(turkey) Malik (AC) Yaoi (Boyx Boy) Dont like dont read!(Summary sucks I know.) no yaoi untill later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey Thar! Im Nnoitra! Ill Be doing this story and many others. I apologize in advance for any bad English 'Cause I live in Sweden, I hope you all will enjoy this story!**

* * *

Similarities and differences

Chapter 1

Sadiq felt the cool wind as he stood atop the large brick bell tower. He wore his usual mask but instead of the coat he always wore he had chosen to where one of his old hoods. He watched as the men on horses rode by, not noticing the man in the grey hood. He heard footsteps behind him, giving no attention to who the man was behind him. "It's a nice day isn't it?" The man behind him said. Sadiq herd the heavy Turkish accent. "_Evet_. It is." The man turned to see another man in a hood looking very similar to himself. Their voices were slightly different… But their looks were almost identical.

He stared at the man in shock for a second and introduced himself. "My name is Sadiq Adnan. What brings you hear?" The man was slightly shorter than Sadiq.

"My name is Malik." He left his last name out… Sadiq could understand why. "And I only come here on nice days."

Then Sadiq noticed the assassin's symbol on the man's belt and wrist…

Sadiq was a government figure… Not far from being an emperor. Sadiq himself was the country's representative for Negotiations and treaties… Before the countries went to war, there were World conferences. And every country representative would be there. He really liked that Japan guy but he didn't seem to talk much so the Turkish man kept his distance.

Sadiq jumped at the signs that this man standing before him was an assassin.

"Is there something wrong?" The man asked.

Sadiq sighed, sad that he would have to leave this man behind. "I should be going. I might get in trouble again for sneaking out… I hope I get to meet you again, Malik." When that said was done, Sadiq jumped off the building and landed on to his horse… And rode off toward the Ottoman palace.

Leaving Malik atop the roof of the bell tower… He expression sadden… But little did he know… He would meet this man again.


	2. Chapter 2

Im Back, BICHEZ!

**A few weeks later Sadiq had decided That he needed a break from his boss... He hated that man, Always Yelling at him on how he needed to take care of the assassins and the den that they poses in Masyaf. He Wore what he called his 'other Identity' Into Masyaf so he would not be noticed by any of the assassins patroling the city. He laughed to himself at times when he saw someone get their pockets picked or see a stray Templar wonder in.**

As he wondered farther into the city, he noticed that he was starting to get lost... He looked around for a place that either had maps or sold them... He sighed seeing the closest thing there was was an assassins library. He could see all the maps from the outside. Sadiq himself didnt usally like to go near those librarys... But this is what he had to do.

He oped the door sliding his mask on and puting on his hat. He walked up to the counter and asked in his HEAVY turkish accent "Do you have any maps of this city?"  
"Yes I do."  
He rocognized his voice... He was speechless... This man was the last person he wanted to see... Well, besides Heracleas...That Greek bastard.

**He looked up "Malik?" He could see the back of his head and... A missing arm. He kept to himself.  
The man turned around holding a map of the city, but then dropped it and smiled slightly and laughed "Sadiq, Old friend! Its good to see you!" Sadiq Stared for a minute... "Friend... Heh, i like the sound of that." He smiled back and picked up the map.  
"And its good to see you to."**

-Altiar's Point of veiw (3rd person)-

Who was that man in the black? What was he doing with Malik... The last thing he know about Malik was, He was a stingey, ruthless, Rude, One-armed Bastard... He gawked when He heard the name that came from his lips... "Sadiq..." He gritted his teeth, He knew that name all too well, That was the name of the Ass whole in the big palace's Gaurd dog. He had to make sure that this was the real Sadiq.

-Back to Sadiq-  
He sighed and patted his old friends shoulder... (the one with the arm.) He kept away from the other one, It made his so mad to see it, And he didn't know why.  
" Well I see your not so busy, so why don't we get something to eat. I don't know this city very well so why dont you show me around." Malik smiled and patted his shoulder, "Y'know I'm a living map?"  
"Well you work here, so I assumed so."  
He regretted asking him to show him the town... Because that ment ALL of the town, Including the assassin's den... Where he would meet someone he would'nt like anymore that Heracleas.  


~Later~

**They walked into a place Sadiq felt would be the end of him. He surrounded by the enemy...The assassins'. He looked around always spotting his friend beside him... But slowly Malik's face turned to a scowl... He was looking twords a young man in a white tunic and hood... Sadiq knew that man. Altair... the master assassin. He could tell the younger man was looking at him... he had brown gold eyes... No doubt, he was using his eagle vision. Sadiq tensed up and saw Altair jump from the balcony he sad upon, landing right in front of Sadiq and Malik... "This is the death of me." Sadiq thought as he saw Altair's hidden blade fold out, showing a slightly blood stained steel blade. Altair lunged at him... With out haste, Sadiq dodged no second thoughts. He could see the terror in Malik's eyes. Sadiq sighed "I can not keep this secret after all." He pulled back his hood and pulled of his mask, Showing the face on the wanted poster just outside of Masyaf.  
Malik Gasped... Sadiq could feel all eyes on him... His gold green eyes wipping around the room... the last person he saw before running... Was his 'friend' Malik. "I'm sorry... My friend." He looked twords Malik... and ran.**


End file.
